Aeon: The Journey
by Magnus Matrix
Summary: When an avatar of creation, Ryota, is given the second chance at being human again, he ends up within the world of Persona. Bound to a chance for life again, he unwillingly joins with the characters in S.E.E.S. with the hope that even he could finally find his peace. His own story begins concurrent to the main Persona 3 story when Kotone Shiomi (FeMC) meets him. [Gaiden-esque.]
1. The Arrival

" ** _Time is never wasted, only used. We take things for granted: never realized as dreams and reality._** "

* * *

"Hey kid, are you alright?"

I awoke to someone standing before me; someone wearing a blue cap and sporting a goatee. Judging by the insignia on his (for the sake of argument) lapel, he was wearing a school uniform. Even through the halo caused by the interposition of his head between me and the sun, I could see he was friendly. I rose my head to find that I was somewhere behind a building, lying in a pile of trash; the time was early-twilight due to the bright sun.

I tried to stand up, only to fall back onto the trash pile; the kid grabbed my hand after I fell. He helped me up to a small chair that was in the alleyway, hoping to help me get my balance back.

"Where am I?" I grunted out, still adjusting to my surroundings.

I tried to get up only to have blue-cap keep me down.

"Whoa there, buddy! Y' almost fell and hit your head just then. Stay still!" he articulated in a calm, but serious tone.

He spoke the truth, I felt like crap. I was wobbling over because it felt like I had not moved around in a while and rightfully so...what a perfect place for me to end up at.

"I'll ask again, where am I?" I said in a frustrated grunt, still loopy from getting up.

"You're in a place called Iwatodai; behind a place called Paluwonia Mall,"

"Iwa...todai..." I muttered in a low tone.

He bent down and stared at my face.

"Sheesh, you like crap...I gotta get you somewhere. We're you in some fight?" he studied my appearance, commenting on how I looked.

He stood back up and proceeded to put his hand out.

"My name's Junpei. Junpei Iori."

I reached for his hand and grasped; his arm lifted my dazed body from the chair. We proceeded to walk out of the Alleyway behind the mall; he stared at me shortly, as I looked a bit dazed from the ordeal.

"Not every day that y' find someone sprawled out on the backstreets like that. How'd you end up there?" Junpei questioned.

"I...don't remember," I mustered out.

"I can't remember anything...all I remember is falling down and that's where I passed out."

Junpei shot me a look, worry grew as his eyes widened.

"Well...I'm at least glad I found you, dude. I'm not a shady criminal," he commented, looking at my confused expression. "Is there something wrong with what I said?"

"Wait. You said 'criminal,' what do you mean?" I shot back.

Junpei explained to me that we were on Tatsumi Port Island, close to where his school and the station we hiked to from the mall. He noted that this was his usual trip took him: the mall and then homeward with the monorail home. I found out that this part of town was full of vagabonds of the trouble-making kind.

We arrived at the monorail in enough time for us to get home. I sat next to Junpei, trying to catch my breath from walking. I felt worse than when I got up from the trash pile, but kept it low-key with him sitting next to me.

"I hope you don't mind if I bring you to the place I stay at. My dorm-mates might be willing to help you out," Junpei commented. "I couldn't do much now because I found you on the spot...sorry."

"Don't apologize, it couldn't be helped," I remarked, stung by the ire of my pain that was shooting up my back. "I just didn't expect someone to find me there."

Junpei nodded, and then smiled. He turned to his phone, reading off text-messages for the trip to the Iwatodai Station platform. Thousands of thoughts swarmed my psyche as I tried to relax on the monorail; questions on how I am human again.

The scene transitioned back to the night before, it's clear that I was sitting on the throne of creation, keeping an eye on time and space. But my body grew tired of the same old things.

"A wish I made, perhaps?" I thought to myself. "But why am I in this world and not the one I was before a part of?"

The thought of the past stung me and Junpei took notice, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"You alright, dude? Y' kinda look like you're gettin' sick or somethin'..." he said lightly.

He was right, the reflection: I could see that I looked a lot worse than what I imagined; pale and sickly . I noticed I wore some sort of attire I wore in the past, only torn from what seemed to be the damage I sustained from the fight in the past. I was bleeding from the shoulders down due to some nasty cuts. Memories flooded my mind on that battle.

He patted his hand on my shoulder, light on the touch.

"Don't worry, we're almost to the station; jus' give it a few more minutes, alright?"

I nodded, looking back at the ceiling of the train car I continued asking myself the same questions from earlier: "Why am I here? How am I in the human realm once more?" I sank back into waiting as we arrived into the station.

* * *

Junpei dragged me up to the steps of the Iwatodai Dorm, sitting me down as I laid out on the steps.

"I'll be back. Gotta get someone to help me lift you in," Junpei said, entering the dorm with haste.

The next moment a gray haired boy joined with him and lifted me u. They set me down on the sofa inside the lounge, a brunette-haired girl came to my side with medical supplies, treating my wounds.

"Junpei, where'd you find him?" I could hear the gray-haired boy speak. "He looks like he went through hell."

"I found him in the alleyway behind the mall! He looked like that when I found him..." Junpei shot back with a worried tone. "I didn't know what I could do, so I brought him here!"

The girl, tending my wounds paused and looked up from the ground near the sofa.

"Whatever happened, these aren't knife cuts...he looks like he fought against something..." she commented.

I tried to raise my head, but she pushed it down, noticing that I was now wide-awake.

"Please, don't move..." I could hear her whisper in a calm mood. "Everything's going to be alright."

I took her advice as she ripped my jacket and shirt off off and laid out on a towel; tending my gashes. A turquoise haired girl came soon after with a bowl of hot water, rags, and bandages. She treated my pain with ease, helping me feel comfortable as she cleaned my wounds.

A few hours later, the girl in pink sat me in a comfortable position; my body wrapped alongside my face, bruised and bandaged. A redheaded girl soon walked into the dorm and immediately noticed my presence, gaping at my bandaged body. She took notice to the three standing near me and immediately called them out.

"Akihiko, Iori, Takeba. Who is this?" she demanded.

I felt her gaze turn me to stone as I sat on the sofa.

"Junpei found him sprawled out in the alley behind Paluwonia Mall. We're not sure on how he got there, but it seems like he got struck by 'something'," said the brunette, Yukari as I later found to be her name. I heard her whisper to the redhead: "From what it looks like, it wasn't a shadow or person that attacked him."

She lightened the gaze on me and walked over to the three, averting her attention to them.

"This isn't good..." I could hear her whisper. "A civilian like him shouldn't be here. But if those aren't wounds caused by people...we're going to need him to stay here."

"We could always have him bunk in one of our rooms. Most of the ones on the second and third floors have furniture as storage," I heard Junpei suggest. "I can't say for mine or Akihiko-senpai's rooms, though; we don't have enough room."

The four grew quiet. Then Yukari spoke up.

"Well, I might have space in my room for him to stay in; considering I feel bad for him and tended to his wounds."

"Are you sure?" said the redhead. "For all we know he could be-"

"A normal kid?" a voice came from the doorway.

A blue-haired individual walked in with what seemed to be a large gym bag.

"Where've you been?" said the Gray-haired teen.

"I was at Kendo practice, decided to come home with Yuko and Kaz when I got a call from Officer Kurosawa," said the blue haired boy. "He found a wallet and told me to find who lost it."

He pulled out a familiar black-leather wallet and my eyes beamed.

"Hey...that's my wallet!" I mustered up my voice. "Where'd you find it?"

The blue haired boy walked over and handed it to me, I opened and fiddled around with the contents. Everything but a piece of paper and a photo of a dog were all I had left inside of it. I pulled out the paper and the name 'Ryota' scribbled out on it.

"I think this might be my name?" I gave a confused look to Junpei, who shrugged.

I turned back to the boy, giving him a calmed expression.

"Thank you for bringing it to me...your name?" I said to him.

"Makoto; Makoto Yuki is my name." Makoto looked at me with a friendly smile, hand extended.

I shook his hand in response, and then I turned to the others in the room.

"Thank you...for helping me," I said to the three. "I would've been dead by now in that alleyway, had Junpei not found me."

Junpei winced and sunk a little in his stance, but rose back up and smiled.

"No problem, anything to help people out!" I heard him chime out, winking at the end of the statement.

I turned to Yukari, who gave him a nasty look and placed my hand out to her.

"Thanks..." I said in a low tone, crimson-faced. "I never had someone keep me as calm like that when you were tending my wounds."

She shook my hand and looked at me.

"You're welcome..." she said. "My name's Yukari Takeba, I'm one of Stupei's friends...if you want to call it that."

"Aw, c'mon Yuka-tan; don't be like that," Junpei replied. "You know me better than that!"

"More than what I should," she scoffed at him, then turning to me. "So...I'll go set up a spare bed in my room, alright?"

I nodded, sitting down next to Makoto on the adjacent sofa. Everyone but Yukari followed suit.

"I'll be back in like a half-hour, alright?"

Yukari walked to the stairs up to her room, getting things situated. I turned to face the redheaded girl as she once more gave a cold stare.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm one of the students who lives in this dorm," she began, lightening her gaze at me. "We are currently going to school at Gekkoukan High School, on the port island not too far from shore."

The gray haired boy adjusted his collar, taking his introduction next.

"I'm Akihiko Sanada, Captain of the Boxing Team and another resident of this dorm," said Akihiko. "I hope you don't mind my fighting spirit, I just like to train..."

"A little bit too much!" I heard Makoto whisper, a fit of laughter erupted from the group. Akihiko slumped due to the laughter, though he remained neutral-faced.

Mitsuru turned to me after the hearty chuckle.

"Well, I suppose we can get along for the time being," said Mitsuru. "You don't mind if tomorrow we can go over arrangements when I return from school?"

"I suppose so, I don't have much to do anyways," I replied. "Kirijo-san, I must thank you for allowing me to stay here."

I rose and bowed at Mitsuru out of respect, she smiled at the candor.

"My, my...you're quite the gentleman aren't you, Ryota-san?" Mitsuru smirked following the comment. "If only the boys I knew were like this a lot more."

Makoto, Junpei, and Akihiko winced at the comment; the trio sank into their seats while Mitsuru and I laughed.

"It's respectful for me to bow at my hosts whenever I am staying," I replied with a courteous voice, composing myself. "It'd be a nightmare for me to not respect people: whether they're above me or not."

The conversation continued when the girl who helped Yukari, Fuuka Yamagishi, introduced herself. She had entered when Mitsuru came home. The subject transformed into one of ideals, what-ifs and the possibilities beyond the year they, not I, wanted to see. How tragic that they knew so little of what would come ahead of time.

Before long, I felt a familiar hand tap my shoulder, Yukari had finished with the mattress

"Hey, the bed's set-up," she said to me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and stood up, waving at the others good night and I proceeded to follow her slowly up the staircase.

* * *

"Well, this is my room," she spoke as we stopped at a door on the third floor. Down below I could hear Junpei, Makoto, and Akihiko talking with Mitsuru. "I hope you don't mind, it's a small air-mattress I had in the closet."

She opened the door to reveal the mattress taking up one end of the room, set up with sheets and blankets. Her room was not as dirty as I anticipated, though a noticible pile of clothes stacked itself against one wall where her TV stood.

"Its fine," I said walking towards, and then sitting on it. I turned my sights back at her. "Hey, I'm sorry for making you feel awkward downstairs."

She sat on her bed, staring across at me, tossing her phone to one side of the bed.

"It's fine!" she said, holding her hands up. "I wasn't expecting someone to thank me for the hospitality. Especially one who looked like they got stabbed with a sword or something...like battle wounds."

I winced at the thought, realizing that my wounds could've been from the past.

"I understand, I just needed to feel formal and thank the person who took care of me," I replied to her. "Though, I kinda wish I had a pillow for my neck. Christ, I'm in pain right now."

She handed a pillow to me and I rested my neck on it. I stared up at the ceiling and for a while, the room was quiet. I had myself thinking for a while about what occurred before that alleyway, but I turned my attention to Yukari. Boredom had gotten the best of me.

"So...how is your high school?" I broke the silence by asking.

"It's a nice school; at least for a big city's standards," she raised her eyebrow at me. "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing...I'm just wanting to get back on track with my life; y'know?"

She nodded, but a look of worry came from my answer.

"What happened to you? That is...if you can remember?"

I took a moment and gave her a painful scorn.

"I don't know what happened to me." I rolled my eyes at the floor ahead of me. "All I remember is just waking up to Junpei...that's it."

She gave a look of remorse and got up to sit on the foot end of the mattress, handing me a blanket to cover myself.

"You look tired...get some rest, okay?" she said in a soft voice.

Much to my internal protests, I cooperated and began to fall asleep. I remained motionless for the rest of the night.

"Good night." I heard her whisper, my body falling into a deep trance soon after.

* * *

 _A night earlier_...

In the streets of the city, a girl around the same age as Makoto had exited Iwatodai Station. Wielding a Nagatama and a backpack, she walked down the main street towards the apartment her family owned. She pulled out an old pocket watch that a friend from the past gifted to her. A sense of nostalgia came across her face, staring into the clock.

"...It's definitely not like the old days, huh?" the girl spoke as a spirit like Makoto's Orpheus appeared aside her.

" ** _It is not. Remember that you're in another timeline, mistress!_** " barked the spirit. " ** _I do wonder on why we travel across this already forsaken land? Why you and I must journey once more?_** "

"We're in another timeline because we destroyed Nyx in our world, remember?" the girl reminded the spirit. "Besides, our journey this time won't lead us to an end like my counterpart is set to meet here."

" ** _You say as if it's easy; yet that naivete of yours only gets you so far,_** " the spirit responded. " ** _I wonder where and when this boy will appear?_** "

The girl shrugged, spirit now taking a relaxed pose.

"All I know is that Igor said this journey meant a new chance at life," the Girl began to speak. "This boy is important because of _who_ he is."

" ** _The Avatar of Creation? I doubt there is a being higher than Philemon,_** " the spirit scoffed. " ** _Though, we cannot be too apprehensive; Igor is usually right about these predictions he gives._** "

"That's why we need to give him a chance. Maybe this time we can destroy the 'problem' Igor spoke of," the girl continued. "I think whatever he said is true. He said that the boy _will appear when the beasts roar_."

" ** _Ah yes, the 'Mizuko' I believe they're called?_** " The Spirit reminded itself and the girl. " _ **What one has to wonder is why these 'unborn' abominations are running rampant in this timeline?**_ "

The girl once more shrugs at the comment. She paused and looked at the building her apartment was in, turning to the spirit floating behind her as she sat down on the steps.

"I want to believe that we can finally live normal lives, Orpheus Telos. Though, even I'm not sure about our fate." the girl spoke.

"I know that whatever comes our way; I'll join him on the journey he takes. I'll live by that honor." The girl looked to the moon-filled sky. "I won't be doing this in vain. I promise."

* * *

 **Author's Comments: I hope people enjoy this first chapter! I had a ton of fun writing it! Hopefully I can get the personalities down a bit more, a bit rusty remembering how certain characters acted. Will be fixed as the story moves on along with re-edits!**

EDIT [6/21/15]  
\- Added a new scene, changed some dialogue and scenes up.

 **DISCLAIMER: I own the OC, nothing else.  
**

NEXT CHAPTER: Author's Commentary - "The Arrival" ~ 6/27/15  
NEXT CHAPTER: "Brutal Awakening" ~ 8/22/15


	2. Contact

_Sunday ~ July 5th, 2009_  
 _[Iwatodai Dorm]_

* * *

[Music: 3/31]  
I slept longer than what I should have. My body was in constant care from both Fuuka and Yukari; the two of them taking shifts to monitor me. Despite the fact, my body healed quicker than usual and yet they insisted on me remaining in bed. Well ain't that just peachy keen?

Ultimately, my savior came in the form of Makoto's protest and Mitsuru's agreement, despite suggestions from Yukari and Fuuka. The two relented and I finally got off of the bed to walk around. After getting adjusted to walking around on ground again, Mitsuru handed me a pen and told me to sign papers; entry papers into Gekkoukan.

"I see you take no breaks, do you?" I eyed at Mitsuru, giving a curious look. "Not that I wanted to go to school right away."

"It's my job, I'm afraid," Mitsuru stifled a laugh behind her serious face. "I made arrangements for you to enter next week, seeing as you need to recover further. I'm worried that those wounds on your shoulders will open up again if you decide to run around the school."

"Shame, always wanted to join the baseball team and swing one out for my pain," I let out a chuckle. "I'll be honest; I thought you'd be mad at them for bringing me into the dorm with a plentitude of scars across my body. I can get why you feel that way, though."

Mitsuru nodded as I finished signing the last of the lines where I signed my name. She gave a satisfied smile and sat across from me.  
"I've arranged clothing for you, it should be upstairs in Takeba's room," Mitsuru informed me. "I should apologize for being a bit-"

"Authoritative?" I cut her off. "Anyways, clothes. I take it that you guys want me to come with you guys?"

"Yes," she responded. "I wish for you to get some fresh air. I can't stand for people who are capable of walking around to not go outdoors."

"Though, why does it have to be summer," I reply with a sarcastic chuckle. "I guess I'll go put those clothes on, they ought to fit considering you guys did get the exact measurements."

After she nodded, I rise and begin heading for the stairs, however I heard Mitsuru call for me and I turn back.

"One more thing, Ryota-san," she handed me a pair of fingerless gloves. "We found these in your pockets; what did you use these for?"

"I think I used to wear them for punching people, or just to get a better grip on things," I reply lazily. "Can't go into a fight or whatever bare knuckle or protected, ya know?"

"You sound like Akihiko, you know?" Mitsuru joked lightly as I turned back to the stairs with a painful embarrassment on my face. I hurried up the stairs to Yukari's room and began changing into the new clothes.

* * *

 _Later that morning…_  
 _[Music: Iwatodai Dorm]_

* * *

Mitsuru and the group sat on the couches that filled the lounge as I stepped down the stairs, dressed in the clothes that lay on my bed.

"How do they fit?" Mitsuru questioned. "We tried getting ones that looked like the ones you came in. It's the best we could do to fit the fashion you wear."

"A little tight on the shirt, wish it was a little larger and open so I could breathe," I reply, an appreciative smile fell across my face to her. "Thanks for keeping a good eye on my style, though. I've never once had someone care about the things I wear."

"That's a bit brutal to your family, would you think?" commented Junpei.

Suddenly, it hit me after he said that. I really was alone, the thought of my family continuing life as usual after I took that plunge and ended up here. I just wonder how they are all doing now that I'm gone.

"..." My face shuddered at the mention of family; Junpei immediately sank back into his chair upon seeing my face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring family up..." I heard Junpei mutter under his breath.

"My family's gone...I'm the last and only one alive," I replied adamantly. "I can remember that much. Before you ask, I don't care what people say about me. I'm alone and I can handle myself."

I motioned over to Junpei and patted him on the shoulder.

"I don't mind it, Junpei," I looked at him with a soft expression. "It's not the first time someone asked me about my family and it won't be the last time I hear it too."  
Junpei sighs with relief, rising to join with us.

"I guess we're all ready to go?" I looked to Mitsuru, nodding in agreement.

We all stepped out of the building as the harsh morning summer sun rained down on me. Christ it burns to see the sight of this damned thing. I walked over to Makoto and Mitsuru as they stood off to the side from the others.

"Hey, Makoto-san," I said. "You don't mind if you could show me around, would ya?"

"Sure, where'd you like to go?" He replied. "I can show you to the Naganaki Shrine if you want."

"I suppose that's where we can go first," I turned to Mitsuru. "Anything you'd like to tell us?"

"I was just getting to that," she responded. "Meet us at Café Chagall around 6:00; we'll be discussing some things, Makoto."

"Alright," he turned to me and motioned our way down the street.

We said our good byes and headed towards the shrine, morning was hot but at least a walk with some small breeze helped my case as we talked the way there about small things.

* * *

 _Naganaki Shrine  
Later that Morning...  
[Music: A Way Of Life]_

* * *

Eventually, we arrived at the shrine. We both made our prayers and proceeded to sit around on the benches near the entrance into the Shrine; a white Shiba laying down next to the altar. I stood with my back to the railing staring at Makoto with a comfortable face.

"So how's the sight of the city for you from here?" Makoto asked. "It's a pretty nice one, isn't it?"

"You could say that," I chuckled lightly. "I just like feeling a bit peaceful after Junpei opened up old mental scars."

Makoto's expression grew into one of curiousity.

"You don't like talking about it much, I guess?" he questioned me.

"Yeah...I don't like talking about it because it, personally speaking, hurts," I winced at Makoto's eye contact. "Trust me, Makoto-san; I hated everything about my family, but I still could love them in the end."

"My parents died before I could experience that, Ryota-san," Makoto blankly said, leaving me with a saddened expression. "I couldn't tell you how my past few years going around foster homes was like...so many different environments to talk about."

* * *

 _[Music: Aria of the Soul ~Reincarnation~]  
_

* * *

I look up to the sky and extend my hands behind my head. Clouds passing over us showed a curious picture that paints the scene.

"I wandered around for a while in my head, trying to put things together," I reply to Makoto in the long silence. "I can't wonder when or where I belong...maybe there's something that's missing that I need to find on my own."

He sits up and walks in front of me, tapping my shoulder out of my trance.

"Maybe that something could be where Junpei found you, perhaps?" Makoto looked at me, I shrugged as a reply to his question.

"Maybe we should go look anyways, ya know?" I dryly said. "We could get an idea for whatever I left behind in the trash that Kurosawa-san missed?"

"Then I guess we don't have any time to lose then?" Makoto said, a smile drifted across his face.

I agreed to him and smiled back, the both of us made our way down the steps of the shrine. Suddenly, a loud rush of footsteps echoing from behind as a brownish-red haired girl crashed into me. I flew back and hit the ground, instant pain as the impact nearly hurt my back.

* * *

 _[Music: Sun]_

* * *

"Damn it," I cursed, pain reverberated through my mind. I turned my attention to the girl, who also fell to the ground, landing on her rear. "Watch where you're going, miss!"

"I should be saying the same thing to you!" she responded. "Don't you ever think to look before walking out?!"

" _Sheesh, she's feisty_ ," I thought. " _Let's see how this goes down_."

I get up and extend my hand to her; she looks at me with a surprised look.

"C'mon, there's better things to do than sit on the ground," I say as she grabs my hand. "Easy now, don't get up too fast."

I lift her up with no issue, though Makoto was stifling his laughter from what I could tell.

"Thanks," she replied, eyeing Makoto. "Well, look who's here without Junpei or Kenji! What a rare sight to behold."

"That's implying I hang with those two all the time, stupid!" he jokingly replied. "Good to see you too, Shiomi-san. I'm more surprised you crashed into the new kid for the Senior Class."

She turned to look at me; a look of surprise came across her face. A sudden blush came across her face when she looked directly at me.

"I'm sorry, senpai!" she replied, bowing at my presence. A drop of sweat rolled down my face upon her bow.

"I'm guessing you know me or something already?" I reply to her, Makoto stood next to me with a smirk.

"You're already stalking the new kid, Kotone? Boy, if I recall correctly you were eyeing Akihiko-senpai the other day…" Makoto snarked. Before I could even hear him finish that statement, Kotone punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! What the hell was that for?! I was only kidding!"

"First off, I wasn't even looking at him! Second, when did you suddenly so perverted like those other idiots?!" I heard her scream, drifting off into my mind to ignore the rant.

" _Smooth, Makoto_ ," I thought to myself. I saw that she had a fierce look on her face, right on the money when I said she was a bit feisty looking. She turned back to me as Makoto regained his composure.

"So anyways, how do you know me?" I reply, giving Minato a scornful look with my eyes. "Blue over here's ripping for another one it seems."

"I was helping Mitsuru-senpai with your paper work, that's why," she replied, a painful look shot across her face. "I also heard about Junpei founding you behind Paluwonia Mall, scary stuff to find someone like you hurt."

I winced in response to her. "You're kidding me? I'm surprised I'm already that famous..."

"The kids are more surprised than Mitsuru-senpai's letting you even stay in her dorm, considering all of the rumors Yuko and Rio talk about."

"Rumors?" Makoto raised his eyebrow. "What kind of ghostly rumors are we hearing now since Fuuka Yamagishi's been found?"

Kotone had to think for the moment to remember what Rio had told her. To sum it up in short hand: Something about there being some weird mysterious trails of an unknown substence found in the area of the central boulevard in the city. At the moment I lead it to believe that she was talking nonsense, but something about it made a memory click into my head as I thought about it more. The other rumor was about how Mitsuru's dorm has weird stuff coming from it, though Makoto denied the weird rumors like a sane person would.

"...And that's what I know from Rio, Makoto-kun," she then turned her attention to me, still talking to Makoto. "Is he going to be alright?"

I snap back to reality amongst her question. "Sorry, I was thinking about something, Kotone-chan."

The two of them had a sweatdrop rolling along the sides of their heads, visibly concerned. Kotone looked at her phone before walking past us, turning her head backwards to us.

"I've gotta get going, I have to go get groceries! I'll talk to you two at school!" Kotone then turned her head back towards the direction past the shrine and scurried off into the distance. The two of us both turned to one another and shrugged.

"Don't mind Kotone, she's a bit genki when you know her. This is how she usually acts on the weekends when I'm running into her, guessing she has a job or not," Makoto lightly chuckled. "Though, she's a good girl in the end. I don't see her as someone I'd like to be with beyond friendship, but she's a keeper of a friend."

"She sure does look like a keeper..." I loudly mutter, Makoto stifled a giggle as I took notice that he heard that. "I mean, as a friend of course..." I backpedaled myself into a wall it would seem.

The two of us cleared out what little remained in our souls and headed towards Paluwonia Mall, though I felt as though something was spying on us in the shadows. I shrugged it off and proceeded as normal.

* * *

 _Paluwonia Mall ~ Cafe Chagall  
Evening  
[Music: Black Market ~ SMTIV OST]_

* * *

" _Nothing adds up..._ " I thought as I took a swig of black coffee, a taste as strong as iron struck me as the black liquid went down my throat. " _Neither does the strength of this coffee._ "

The Cafe was full of customers today, behind me situated S.E.E.S. in their entirety. I came in after the failure of searching for evidence on what caused me to show up in the damned alleyway, much to my hopes. I eavesdropped on the conversation S.E.E.S. was having, while also focusing on my own problems. I waved down Garcon Chagall and asked for another cup, the drink started to cause me to think a lot better. My attention turned to Mitsuru and her group as I kept an ear open once I took that final drink.

"I see to it that everyone's accounted for?" said Mitsuru to the other members. "I believe we should review the meeting about the next Full Moon Operation..."

The talk about Shadows, Persona, or whatever it was didn't bore me. I started to realize that some older memories were popping up, but decisively so I couldn't figure out why. Though, just as suddenly as the coffee hit my system; I felt sleepier than normal. I rose and paid my bill, exiting once I heard enough from Mitsuru. I began to walk around the area away from the mall to keep me awake, though to my stupor I passed out on the street near Shirakawa Boulevard, a small alleyway in the pitch black darkness, seemingly vacant.

Then, I realized by what Mitsuru said when she meant by "Don't go out past eight..." and I immediately woke up to the world suddenly a hue of green.

* * *

 _Iwatodai Dorm  
Late Night  
[Music: Crisis]_

* * *

Mitsuru sat at the recliner minutes after entering the building, nearby was Akihiko, trying to nap from the coffee hitting his system. However he bolted up as Yukari came running down the stairs.

"H-he's not in my room, Ryota's missing!" shouted Yukari, prompting Mitsuru and Akihiko to look at one another. "S-should we go look for him?"

The two nodded at Yukari, following her up the stairs to get prepared. "This is going to be a pain in the ass, ain't it?" said Akihiko, trying to keep at Mitsuru's pace up the dorm stairs.

"I can't be too concerned, I don't think this was on purpose considering the coffee he drank should've knocked him to his feet..." Mitsuru mused, trying to keep a lid on her for Ryota's safety. "We have to find him before the Dark Hour starts."

The two parted ways as the group began gathering inside of the lobby awaiting Mitsuru and Akihiko to join up with them. As Mitsuru entered her room to change, a feeling came across her and she immediately grew worried.

" _Ryota..._ "

" _Wake up and run. Please, wherever you are..._ "

" _God only knows what might happen to you._ "

* * *

 _Dark Hour  
[Music: The Voice Someone Calls]_

* * *

"What the hell?" I mouth out in horror at the seemingly twisted world around me. I rose from my sleeping area and found myself in the midst of the Dark Hour, a nasty time period described by Akihiko in that conversation in the Cafe as ' _where real hell is._ '

" _I have to find a way to get back to the dorm, maybe if I...aha!_ " I scanned the area and found a lead pipe, close enough to a decent weapon I guess. " _This is definitely no sword, but it might help fight off against whatever's crawling in this damned night_."

I proceeded to walk from the alleyway into Shirakawa Boulevard, where to my horror a field of coffins lined the walkways. " _What the hell? Coffins?_ " I thought passing by them, eventually reaching the plaza. A horrendous and pungent smell made me gag upon sight.

Dead shadows, the smell of Echor, something I never want to smell ever again when they're still twitching. I walked up to the pile of impaled bodies and noticed a trail of Echor running off of them, a few shadows roamed towards the alleyway the trail lead into. I managed to fight them off the more I continued on...then I found myself in the main street of the city from the interconnected alleyways.

* * *

 _[Music: Main Theme ~ SMTIV]  
_

* * *

Suddenly, my attention came across a large, Satyr-like beast that stood in-front of me feasting on a pile of dead shadows. It had the appearance of a shadow, but also the face of a human being. Large tuffs of gray fur covered the body of the creature. Horror came across as I realized what caused the shadows to be impaled in the plaza in Shirakawa.

" _This is one ugly mother..._ " I thought to myself, then suddenly the beast turned to my attention as I appeared in the middle of the street looking towards the central building in the plaza, where the beast sat devouring the frreshly hunted dinner.

"A human walks the dark hour...how ironic considering you're supposed to be in a coffin!" The beast spoke, echor dripped from his mouth as he noticed my appearance. "What madness brings me to find a boy and not a man! I would get a more filling dinner from an older specimen."

"What the hell are you? A demon or a shadow?" I speak to the beast. "Because you don't look like either of those two things."

The beast began to chortle, slowly crawling its way towards me. "I am neither alive or dead, simply unborn...now come to me, my dinner!"

The beast turned into a charge and began to run at me full-speed, I prepared myself to fight once dodging his charge.

* * *

 _[Music: Light The Fire Up In The Night ~ KAGEJIKAN (Persona Q)]_

* * *

I stood before the beast and slammed the pipe into it as I rushed back and forth, dodging the many swipes it gave at me. I could feel the fatigue suddenly kick in the longer the fight continued on. Going back and forth with blows, strikes, even punches and the beast was not going down. I suffered a bit of casualties from him summoning wind based attacks as they scathed my face.

Eventually the beast gained the upper hand and knocked me to the center of the street where it all began again, he was ready to charge as I stood. I was desperately losing focus and was on the verge of death. I saw the area shake before me as the beast got ready for the final strike, he charged at me as I closed my eyes and braced for the impact that had yet to come.

However, it never did as suddenly I found that time had stopped around me as a mysterious platinum gold card spun in my hand. I saw the insignia of a mysterious arcana, to my surprise I didn't know what to think of it. I smiled as I opened my palm, time resumed as the beast charged at me.

" _Per..._ "

" _So..._ "

" _NA!_ "

A blast of blue energy erupted from the card and sent the beast flying backwards into the location that it charged from, a humanoid-like being with gears and chains making up the human-like body with the face of a well-built man floated behind me in a kneeling position.

" ** _I AM THOU, THOU ART I...I HAVE RISEN FROM THE SEA OF SOULS TO SERVE MY MASTER. I AM AEON, AVATAR OF TIME AND CREATION!_** "

I felt my jaw drop at the sight of him, though our attention turned to the now repositioned beast. Who had a scar shining from his chest.

"What are you, boy?! Because You shall make a delicious dinner with that power you've released!" The beast snarled, taking position to charge once more. "I'm going to maim you all across this city!"

The beast made its charge, however I wouldn't allow it to get near me. Aeon nodded as he flew towards the beast, a large gear at the ready to strike down the beast in his hand. I pointed at the beast and felt a warm surge of energy enter me.

" _Go on...you know what to say, master._ "

I smiled. "Arcana Break!"

The beast was struck by the rotating gear, shining a bright variety of colors in an aura as the beast was ripped into two halves as a human body fell from inside of it, fading to the power that struck it. A card in deep crimson fell from the beast and shattered. Walking over, I picked it up and placed the shards of the card into my pocket, though after walking back to my spot I felt exhausted and fell to the ground. I had no recollection beyond that moment.

* * *

 _[Music: The Voice Someone Calls]_

* * *

Kotone found herself in the main street to the city where Ryota's body lay, checking to her relief that he was alive.

"That power...it's him..." she said with a light smile, then turning her attention to the sounds of multiple footsteps approaching her. "Orpheus Telos, get me and him out of here...we've found the boy Igor spoke of. Keep us out of contact of S.E.E.S."

" ** _As you wish, mistress..._** " spoke the persona, teleporting the two figures away to an unknown location as S.E.E.S. arrived. Kotone's mind raced as she realized that Ryota was the one she was looking for this whole time.

" _But why now...?_ "

* * *

 _[Music: Troubled]_

* * *

As S.E.E.S. entered the debris covered street, the puddle of echor that the beast released sat near where a fight had finished. Each of the members gave a worried look on their face as they began investigating the corpse of the large beast. Who suddenly faded away upon the touch by the members.

Then, suddenly Makoto called for everyone as they found Ryota's cell, broken in half from the fight. Each of them gave defeated looks as the group began to walk back to the dorm, Mitsuru and Makoto stayed behind as Akihiko lead the rest back to the dorm.

Makoto threw his one handed sword into the ground in anger. "I shouldn't have let him leave the Cafe, damn it..." he cursed. "I knew something like this was going to happen."

Mitsuru looked down at the ground, a look of sadness came across the redhead's face. "No matter, Makoto-kun, if he's alive or not...I can't bear to imagine how the school will react to a new student being found dead."

The two stood in the street for a while before heading back to the dorm, unaware that Ryota survived the fight and woke his persona, Aeon, from the depths of the Sea of Souls.

* * *

 **WHEW, that was a write up. I might have half-assed it towards the end with the scenes. But I assure you that it will get better.  
**

 **As for why Mitsuru suddenly cares for a person she just met? First impressions leave a lot to someone, especially her and the guest she has taken into care when he has no immediate family or friends. Plus being the school government president, she has a worry when she herself registered Ryota.**

 **For now, I'll be posting chapters whenever.**

 **NEXT TIME: Chapter 3 ~ "Warmth."**


End file.
